Amika Ravenloc
Appearance Amika has silver, cat shaped eyes and coral hair. When her hair isn't in dreads, it's flat like her father's--which she finds dull and boring--to which she will usually curls her hair. Amika isn't the curviest of girls, but some of her outfits do enhance her figure. She usually wears what makes her comfortable; this includes heels. She will almost always wear heels even though they end up hurting her feet after a while. But no matter what, she is completely comfortable with her body and loves every bit of her nude self. Personality Amika is royalty, but couldn't care less. She is very random and always has some sort of trick up her sleeve. Unlike her brothers, Hakan and Hari, she has a soft spot for mortals. Amika is childish and brash. Relationships Kagiso Amika loves Kagiso like a sister which is why she get annoyed with her when she calls her "princess". Basically Kagiso is home to Amika, the person she always comes to and knows everything about her. Likes & Dislikes Likes: The mortal realm and spring Dislikes: Rude people, any weapons, rain and insects Trivia *Amika has a pet raven named Noire. Noire is one of the hundred ravens from the original Ravenloc. *Amika's alter ego, Amynta (better known as 'The Change'), will occur when Amika is brought on by high amounts of stress and anger. The more angry she is, the faster the change. Her first change was at birth. She was born with black hair and red & black eyes and an hour later, her hair and eyes changed and remind coral and silver. *Amika's guilty pleasure is sweets and junk food. She loves and is addicted to eating them. She will stuff her face with candies and pastries even though she knows her mom doesn’t want her to eat junk food. She's usually sneaking some from the kitchen or at the bazaar. *Amika is bisexual, but leans more towards men than women. *Amika's birthday is the 89th day of autumn. *Amika knows and speaks English, Elvish, Latin, and 3 dialects of Faeloc (native). *Amika's hobbies include ballet, playing the piano (to herself), fashion designing, gardening (more like sleeping in it), raven keeping, astrology, making/giving clothes to the little girls and boys of the 6th (it's actually a pretty big event held twice a year), and cosmetology. *Amika's dreadlocks were inspired by her grandfather, Rune. *Amika is the people's favorite to be the next ruler. Not only are queens considered good luck but both the Lycan's and the dark elves approve of her. *She has the largest markings of her siblings and rightfully so. If you don’t count Hari's oracle abilities, she possesses the most raw power. *Her girl crush is Jinx. *She has a terrible memory when it comes to names, times, and dates, but she always remembers a promise. *Amika often goes to her mothers old village to party and explore with the girls her age. *She does not trust cats at all. *As independent as she can be, she's very dependent on Kagiso. *She is a little obsessed with her mortal friend, Ava. Mostly because as a Princess she doesn't get to talk to normal people without being treated like a princess, but Ava treats her like she's.. Well, normal. *Amika's favorite colors are black, midnight blue and purple. *On top of ballet, Amika plays the piano, harp, and sings opera (when she has to). Category:Mystics Category:Royals Category:6th Kingdom